gungrave_aftermathfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Charles Goh
Dr. Charles Goh is the primary antagonist in The Hellhound of Billion. As the only child in his family, Charles dedicates his life to take care of his mother, Sara Goh. To do so, he works for Harry's Millennion as a necrolyzation scientist and relies on the huge income to keep his family fed. He once dreams of having a family of his own, but it becomes impossible when Brandon destroys Millennion's research facility. Charles is the creator of the hellhounds. Personality Charles is a vengeful necrolyzer who will do anything to get his revenge done on Brandon. He does not hesitate to kill Millennion's Anti-Necrolyze squads just to lure Brandon out. He even does not mind converting an innocent into a necrolyzer as long as it can help him in his quest for revenge. However, he still has a heart of gold underneath his hatred and is very faithful to his own family, which is shown by his desire to eliminate the hellhounds from Billion. His goal is to protect the innocents from the hellhounds, particularly his mother. Synopsis Mortal Life Charles works for Harry's Millennion as a necrolyzation scientist, hoping to take care of his mother and have a family of his own with his income. However, his career comes to an end when Brandon attacks the research facility. In a desperate attempt to stop the destruction, Charles runs towards a desk with test tubes containing volatile chemicals. He blocks Brandon's path to them and chides the necrolyzer for having no heart, only to scurry almost immediately due to Brandon pointing his guns at him. With the lab destroyed, Charles decides to work as a general practitioner at a clinic at Kite Street. Due to the severely reduced income, he can't take care of his mother very well, who is old and frail. To increase his income, he decides to use his knowledge on Necrolyzation Project and create the hellhounds, hoping that he can sell them as guard dogs. During the creation, though, a newly created hellhound pounces on him and rips his throat out. Worse yet, the hellhound wrecks the cages containing the other hellhounds and leads them out of the lab. At this, Charles remembers his mother and the root of this disaster: Brandon 'Beyond the Grave' Heat. Using his last bit of strength, Charles reaches the drug storage fridge, grabs a vial of necrolyzation serum, and drinks it. After waking up as a necrolyzer, Charles takes another vial of serum from the drug storage fridge and departs for his quest: eliminating the hellhounds and making Brandon pay. Necrolyzer - Day One It takes over one day for Charles to reach Central Billion. In his quest, Charles encounters Millennion's Anti-Necrolyze squads, who are fighting off the hellhounds. After letting the hellhounds reduce the number and the morale of the squads, Charles jumps in and finishes everybody off. Then, he steals an anti-necrolyze rifle and resumes his journey. Not long after that, Charles meets Brandon, who is searching for the missing squads. Screaming "Beyond the Grave!" in a voice full of bloodlust, he fires his gun at the incoming Brandon. The bullet rips through Brandon's left shoulder and knocks him down. Because the anti-necrolyze rifle requires one to cock the pump after a shot, Charles is quickly caught off-guard by Brandon. After receiving a quick beatdown from Brandon and having the rifle snatched by Brandon, he realizes that Brandon recognizes him. Brandon asks where he gets the rifle, and Charles simply answers that it comes from some dead people while trying to get a hold of Brandon. This enrages Brandon and causes him to demand the location of the squads, but Charles calmly tells him that they are further down the road they are at and vows to make Brandon crawl all the way there. After finally catching Brandon's leg, Charles throws Brandon into the nearby wall and sends him into the house. Charles continues his assault by yanking Brandon out of the house and punching him squarely in the face, breaking Brandon's skull in process. However, he soon takes a kick to the shin and is sent off-balance. Brandon tries to pick up the anti-necrolyze rifle, but Charles immediately stomps his wrist, breaking the bones within. To further torment Brandon, while still crushing Brandon's wrist under his foot, Charles tells him to grab the gun and fight back. This angers Brandon and causes him to bite off a few chunks of flesh from his leg. Barely affected by the attack, Charles picks up the anti-necrolyze rifle and mocks Brandon for being nothing more than a rabid dog, just like the hellhounds. Brandon realizes that Charles knows the term for the dogs, so he concludes that Charles creates the hellhounds. As Brandon prepares to bite down again, Charles kicks him in the face and tells him that Brandon is why he ends up creating the hellhounds. Charles proceeds to shoot Brandon in the thighs with the anti-necrolyze rifle, dealing out pain and paralyzing his muscles. Then, Charles reveals that he does not plan to kill Brandon; instead, he wants Brandon to experience the pain Brandon has once put him through: losing the ability to take care of his family. With that, Charles laughs and leaves. Necrolyzer - Day Two After another day of hunting, Charles reminisces how he ends up becoming a necrolyzer. He initially creates the hellhounds to increase his income by selling them as guard dogs, but things go wrong. The newly created hellhound rips his throat out and leads the other beasts out of his lab. Thinking of eliminating the hellhounds to protect the innocents (particularly his mother) and getting his revenge on Brandon, Charles drinks a vial of necrolyzation serum. Charles then laments the fact that in no way his mother will accept him again, since he has turned into a necrolyzer and is responsible for the hellhounds. He briefly cries and mentally scolds Brandon for destroying the research facility. However, he realizes that at least, he has potentially caused a permanent disability to Brandon, and he laughs at that. As he continues his hunt, Charles encounters three hellhounds. He quickly dispatches them, but he has received a bite wound on his leg. He decides to take a rest and tend his injury by rubbing some necrolyzation serum in his wound. However, he finds out that the wound is not closing properly anymore. Concluding that his time is running out, Charles blames Brandon for the trouble again and tries to find another way to make him suffer. As Charles heads to the residential area to find his old colleagues (in hopes of converting them into necrolyzers), he somehow draws the civilians' attention as he crosses the road. However, he chooses to ignore them. Then, before he manages to reach his friends, he notices a big hole in the wall, which is created by his fight with Brandon yesterday. However, there are bite marks around the bricks, which prompts him to enter the house through the hole. Inside, Charles encounters a hellhound. He fires the anti-necrolyze rifle, but he soon runs out of bullets. Knowing that he is a bad shot, he throws the massive gun at the hellhound and knocks it down. Then, he crushes the hellhound under his foot. Charles searches the house, only to find shredded rats and junks on the first floor. However, he finds a clue from a broken cleaver and a half-eaten raw steak, which hint a struggle against the hellhound. Concluding that there may be a survivor, Charles continues the exploration and ascends the staircase. Upstairs, he checks the rooms. He quickly comes across a locked and barricaded door, so he rams it down. Inside, he meets a black-haired man with a walking stick, Gilbert. Gilbert threatens to beat him up with the cane, only to be laughed by Charles. Gilbert then mentions how difficult it is to live in Billion, as troublemakers like necrolyzers and Mafia exist in the town. Charles asks if it is Millennion, and Gilbert reveals that Millennion has kneecapped him and sacked his house for hurting one of their people: Brandon. Charles invites Gilbert to join his cause to get their revenge on Brandon, but Gilbert, still rather untrusting towards a necrolyzer, says that he will do it only if Charles kills the hellhound downstairs. Charles reveals that he has killed the hellhound when he searches the house. Surprised, Gilbert rushes down to see if Charles is telling the truth. Unfortunately, his damaged knee prevents him from walking properly and causes a fall, mortally injuring him. Charles jumps down the staircase and approaches the dying Gilbert. He offers him the necrolyzation serum, which Gilbert quickly accepts as he has grown to hate Brandon even more. Charles feeds Gilbert the serum, turning him into a necrolyzer. Necrolyzer - Last Day The next morning, Charles and Gilbert kill two Millennion agents. However, Gilbert soon notices that Charles is moving stiffly. Gilbert realizes that Charles has subjected him into a slow and painful death, which causes him to attack Charles and rip his leg off. Gilbert then leaves him for dead inside the house as he stays outside to attack Brandon. Dying slowly and painfully due to his necrolyzation fading, Charles lies still inside Gilbert's house. His body turns from green into dark yellow, his wounds bleed no more, and all his muscles stiffen. But soon, Sara comes to him, much to his surprise and joy. With Sara holding him in his arms, Charles tells her everything about the hellhounds and how he ends up as a necrolyzer. Soon, Brandon crawls into the house with Cerberus in his teeth, having emerged victorious from the battle against Gilbert. Sara begs Brandon to help Charles and forgive him for everything he has done. At the same time, Charles tries to explain the stray necrolyzer outside to Brandon, but his muscles have further locked up on him. Sara speaks for him, which only enrages Brandon with the fact that Charles has turned a civilian into a necrolyzer and subjected the poor man into a slow and painful death. Brandon asks why he does such a horrible thing, and Charles answers that he just wants revenge. Still angry, Brandon asks if revenge gives anything good to Charles. Charles admits that it only pains him, causing Sara to beg Brandon to forgive his dying son. At first, Brandon is unwilling because Charles has killed many Millennion men and necrolyzed a civilian, but he realizes that not forgiving will not do any good. Brandon decides to end Charles' life, which troubles Sara because she does not want his son to die. However, Brandon reveals that he is putting Charles out of misery. Sara, although hesitant, finally agrees with Brandon. As Brandon prepares to shoot Charles in the head, Charles smiles and thanks Brandon for his kindness. Charles dies in peace and later reunites with Sara, who eventually decides to let a hellhound kill her, in the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Physical Strength: '''Being a necrolyzer, Charles possesses monstrous strength. He can easily smash concrete with his fists and crush the bones of another necrolyzed being. He can also lift heavy objects effortlessly. '''Supernatural Durability: '''Charles is immune to regular bullets, and his body is capable of smashing through the wall and destroying most heavy objects thrown at him. He can also resist other necrolyzed beings' attacks very well. '''Average Endurance: '''Charles can ignore his injuries and continue fighting to some degree. '''Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Charles lacks the skill in melee combat, but with his massive strength, he can still overpower his foes. '''Average Regeneration: Charles, with the help of necrolyzation serum, can instantly recover from minor injuries. However, his regenerative capabilities diminish as his necrolyzation is about to expire. Genius: Formerly a doctor, Charles is very intelligent and has extensive medical knowledge. During his fight with Brandon, he simply shoots Brandon in his thighs with the anti-necrolyze rifle, knowing that he can permanently disable Brandon by damaging his sciatic nerve. The bullets, too, almost kills Brandon because they are both lodged in Brandon's femoral arteries, which cause massive bleeding when the doctors attempt to extract the bullets. Weaknesses Decomposition: Like all other necrolyzed beings, Charles needs a renewal therapy regularly to survive. Otherwise, his body will undergo the stages of death and decay to nothingness. No Sense of Smell and Taste: Being a necrolyzer, Charles cannot smell or taste anything. He cannot detect the presence of any toxic gas. '''Bad Shot: '''Charles has no experience with guns and cannot wield a gun well. He can only shoot accurately at point-blank distance and tends to use a gun as a melee weapon. Category:Characters